Truth Beneath the Sand
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: A year has past since Konohagakure and Sunagakure have become allies. But what happens when an assassination occurs within Konoha and the prime suspect happens to be the Sand Village? The drama must unfold. Pairings: TemariXShikamaru… more to come


**Truth Beneath the Sand**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Summary:** A year has past since the Konohagakure and Sunagakure have become allies. But what happens when an assassination occurs within Konoha and the prime suspect happens to be the Sand Village? The drama must unfold. Pairings: TemariXShikamaru… more to come

**Author's Notes:** I have re-written this drabble to become a ShikaTema story! It will be interesting I think. Well anyways I hope you guys will like it. Please R&R By the Way, the previous title was called "Silence" just in case you were wondering.

* * *

_It had been about a year since the Fire Country and the Wind Country had signed a Non-Aggression Treaty which showed that the two countries had come to good terms with one another. Strange things have occurred since the treaty was signed; mysterious deaths, destruction of land, disappearances of people… _

_Tension between the two countries began to build up once again…_

* * *

It was a cold and dark night where nothing was visible. Three figures moved from within the shadows. One of the three had a giant fan on her back, another had a huge gourd of sand and the last one carried a human-sized marionette. They came up to a dark home covered by the shadows of the trees around it. All was quiet, too quiet. The three figures stared at each other and said "Mission Commence" the three of the disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Within the dark home that was covered by the shadows of the trees were two ninjas. They were very tense because it was a full moon and it had been one month since they saw their family member, Hanabi, die in front of their eyes - murdered by an unknown force. Neji was tapping his pencil on the table as he stared at his empty notebook. The emotionless boy scribbled something into it and returned the book back into the book shelf. Hinata, his cousin was staring out the window.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it, Neji-ni-san?" stuttered the timid cousin

"hn…"

"The moon is full and it's has such a pretty orange hue" suddenly Hinata's sentence was cut off, only for her to see something peculiar, "… it turned red"

"…"

"… I miss Hanabi…"

"hn..."

"Neji-ni-san don't you miss her…"

All of a sudden the candles began to flicker and then, they went out. Hinata became frightened and stuttered "I-t's qui-et to-nigh-t, is-n't it, Neji-ni-san?". She was trying to make the situation appear less frightening. "Too quiet" replied Neji as he turned around to face Hinata. The two Hyuugas sat in the darkness unable to move. A cool breeze seeped through the home and a small hissing noise was heard. Sand began to seep into the area at an unstoppable rate, covering everything in its path. The Hyuugas became alarmed and tried to escape it by activating their ultimate defence. Neji's Kaiten was able to stop the sand from coming near him but he saw Hinata trying to pull out her defence technique but it wasn't working. Her concentrated chakra amounts just created more sand. The sand grabbed at her feet and began to cover her body until it reached her neck. Neji wanted to stop the sand but as he stopped his Kaiten the sand grabbed him as well and he too was covered his with the sand. The pressure began to build up as a result of all the sand. The last words they heard were "Sabaku SouSou" (Desert Funeral).

Three figures stood in front of the dark home that was now empty of the living. They stared at the house. The blonde female figure with the fan turned towards the shortest of the three who had the gourd attached to his back and said, "Gaara, what are we to do with the house?"

"Leave it alone"

"Are you sure?"

"We were told to kill the witnesses…"

The sand from within the house had begun to pour out of the building and seep back into the boy's gourd. But before the last of the sand had trickled back into the gourd, a head fell out – Hinata's head.

"… oh and we needed the Byakugan too, I almost forgot." A small smirk lay upon the boy's face. The grin was so frightening that it spelled 'blood thirsty' all over it. He appeared to enjoy killing the Hyuuga relatives…

And with that the three disappeared leaving the house empty and lifeless. As the three assassins left, the book in which Neji had scribbled into had fallen from the shelf and had opened up on the desk where Neji had sat by. On the pages that were revealed was the Sand Tribe Insignia drawn in blood red, and scribbled beside it were the words _"the sand assassins are coming…never trust them"_

* * *

-------------------End of Story----------

Ok I know Shikamaru didn't even appear in this chapter. Well it is a prologue. Anyways tell me what you guys think of it. It's the beginning of a whole mystery! Yes I am sorry for all those Neji and Hinata fans. But their essence will still be in the story. I promise! R&R


End file.
